El jazz nupcial
by Misila
Summary: Ronald Weasley es uno de los tres integrantes del Trío Dorado, que ha logrado lo que parecía imposible, ayudar a terminar la Guerra y a acabar con Voldemort. Uno pensaría que, después de ello, es capaz de todo, pero hay algo que se le resiste: el baile. Menos mal que George le ha prometido librarse del aterrador jazz nupcial... ¿no?


Este fic participa en el reto _Descríbeme un baile_ del foro _The Ruins_. Mi baile, como supongo que ya supongáis, es el jazz.

* * *

_**El jazz nupcial**_

—¿Te das cuenta? ¿Te das cuenta de en lo que me he metido?

La voz de Ron suena casi dos octavas por encima de lo normal. Casi tan aguda como la del profesor Flitwick.

—Pues te has metido tú solo, hermanito—replica Charlie con calma. A su lado, George lleva varios minutos tratando de contener la risa. Pero es que la voz que se le ha puesto a su hermano menor es realmente divertida—. Nadie te obliga a que te cases con Hermione.

—Pero nadie me dijo que tendría que bailar—Ron mira a Bill y Percy, las dos únicas personas de la habitación que han bailado el día de su boda. Harry se casó con Ginny, pero él no cuenta, ya que se cayó al inicio del baile, rompiéndose las gafas. Ron espera que el ridículo que él va a hacer no sea tan escandaloso como el de su amigo—. ¿Y si me doy a la fuga?

—Hermione te mataría—apunta Harry—. Y, sintiéndolo mucho por ti, le echaría una mano.

Ron lo mira como si acabara de cometer una horrible traición. Luego se gira a sus hermanos en busca de ayuda. Ninguno parece estar por la labor de ofrecérsela. Finalmente, Bill se compadece de él:

—No es tan difícil bailar, Ron. Y si Hermione sabe, que Fleur me ha dicho que sí, tú sólo tienes que seguirla.

—Además, los valses son muy fáciles—agrega Harry.

—Habló el que casi se saca los ojos con sus propias gafas—se mofa George—. Bueno, Ronnie, mira el lado bueno, tú no llevas, así que no las romperás.

—Qué gran consuelo—Ron estrangularía ahora mismo a todos sus hermanos y se quedaría más ancho que alto. Vuelve a mirarlos con súplica—. No quiero bailar el vals…—protesta, en el tono que suele utilizar la pequeña Victoire para exigir que le permitan dejarse las verduras.

—Venga, para que veas lo bueno que soy, haré que no tengas que bailar el vals—dice George entonces.

Ron lo mira con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿En serio?—su hermano asiente, y él se lanza a sus brazos—. ¡Te declaro mi hermano favorito a partir de ahora! No como vosotros, panda de traidores—agrega, mirando a Bill, Charlie, Percy y Harry.

—Favorito por ahora—murmura George por lo bajo. Pero nadie salvo Harry lo oye.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre y por ella entra una estresadísima Ginny con James, que aún no tiene ni un mes, en brazos.

—¿Se puede saber a qué esperáis? ¡Venga, Ron! ¡Tienes que ir a esperar a Hermione al altar, y vamos con la…—deja a James en brazos de Harry, y cuando él lo coge le tapa los oídos al bebé—hora pegada al culo!

—Ginny, no entiendo por qué haces eso con James—comenta Bill—. En cuanto crezca un poco se hará un malhablado de todas maneras. No vas a poder taparle los oídos siempre.

Ella lo ignora olímpicamente. Agarra a Ron del brazo y tira de él para llevarlo adonde se supone que debe estar. Los hermanos del joven lo siguen. Harry, sin embargo, retiene a George con la mano con la que no sujeta a su hijo:

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

George se encoge de hombros.

—¿Hacer? ¿Yo?—pregunta, con la voz destilando una inocencia inexistente en su sonrisa malévola.

Y, antes de que Harry pueda decir nada más, sale detrás de sus hermanos.

* * *

Cuando Ron ve a Hermione acercarse, está convencido de que no es posible que tanta belleza quepa en una sola persona. Porque él no ve sólo el recogido que le ha hecho Luna hace unas horas, ni el vestido blanco que le han retocado Molly y Fleur para adaptarlo a su figura, ni la piel lisa y suave, apenas maquillada, que está algo más rosada en sus mejillas. Además de todo eso, Ron ve muchas más cosas que los demás no perciben porque no la conocen, como es esa minúscula arruga que tiene en el entrecejo, consecuencia de todas las veces que se enfada, o las leves ojeras que indican que ha dormido tan poco como él mismo, o el brillo de sus ojos, que la hace parecer un ángel.

Y llega junto a él, y toma su mano, y escucha (o quizá sólo finge escuchar, como el propio Ron) al hombrecillo que los está casando, aunque lo mira sólo a él, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Acaricia el dorso de su mano con la suya, aunque los dos tiemblan un poco. Casarse pone nervioso a cualquiera.

Y cuando llega el momento del "Sí, quiero", Ron lo pronuncia casi sin darse cuenta, porque realmente _sí, quiere_ a Hermione y desea estar con ella durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

Después de la ceremonia, las felicitaciones y el convite, llega el momento que más teme Ron: bailar. El pelirrojo recuerda que George le ha prometido librarlo del vals, y cuando llega el momento y Hermione, que sonríe como no ha sonreído en su vida, lo guía hacia la pista de baile, mira alrededor en todas direcciones en busca de ayuda. No quiere hacer el ridículo, no con Hermione, y menos el día de su boda. Sin embargo, no ve a George por ningún lado. _Lo mato_, piensa con rencor. _Es un mentiroso y va a dejar que haga aquí el tonto. Aunque tonto ya soy; ¿a qué persona en su sano juicio se le ocurriría confiar en un tío con una oreja de menos? Lo voy a…_

—Ron—la voz de Hermione lo saca de sus pensamientos fraticidas.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a bailar, tienes que cogerme y eso…—Ron toma la mano derecha de Hermione con su izquierda y coloca la otra en la cintura de su ya esposa, y por un momento se le olvida del pánico que le causa el baile.

Y justo entonces, los músicos empiezan a tocar.

Pero incluso Ron, que no sabe mucho de música, está convencido de que _eso_ no es un vals. Es un _tipo-de-clase-de-especie-de-algo_ con acordes extraños a los que su oído no está acostumbrado, y acentos en lugares donde, a su juicio, no deberían estar.

Sólo necesita unos segundos, los que tarda en mirar a los músicos y ver a George, aún con la varita en la mano, junto a ellos, para comprender a grandes rasgos lo que ha pasado.

—Voy a matarlo—gruñe—. Voy a matarlo.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Hermione no está enfadada, más bien al contrario; de hecho, parece que ni siquiera lo ha oído. Sonríe y mira a los músicos, balanceándose a ese ritmo que a Ron se le antoja tan disonante.

—¡Es jazz!—le informa ella, encantada.

—¿Que es qué?-inquiere Ron.

—¡Jazz!

El pelirrojo siente que no puede respirar. Ni siquiera termina de dominar el vals; ¿cómo se supone que va a bailar algo que está escuchando por primera vez? Justo en ese momento, escucha un clarinete tocando una especie de escala extraña, que puede jurar que no aparece en la partitura.

—¿Y cómo se baila?

Hermione se recoge la falda del vestido para que se le vean los pies.

—Mira… Tienes que hacer esto mientras me coges como estábamos antes—explica—. Así—da un pasito hacia delante—, ahora esto—pisa el suelo con suavidad—, esto, esto—hace lo mismo, pero hacia atrás—, así, así—se desplaza de espaldas—, así y como al principio—vuelve a la posición inicial. _O algo así._ Luego mira a Ron—. ¿Lo pillas?

Él niega con la cabeza porque, para ser sincero, se ha perdido en el segundo "esto".

—Espera… ahora lo hago yo—da los dos pasos con los que se ha quedado.

—Bueno, ya has pillado el principio—comenta Hermione con optimismo.

Ron se abstiene de decirle que lo único que quiere pillar es el cuello de George entre sus manos.

Prueban varias veces. Al sexto intento, Ron consigue imitar los pasos de Hermione, aunque está seguro de que lo ha hecho de chiripa. Insiste en repetirlo, pero la morena se niega y suelta la falda del vestido, ocultando sus pies para que él no vea, y le ofrece sus manos. Él, resignado, la toma y trata de bailar con ella.

Para su sorpresa, lo consigue. O, al menos, consigue no pisar a Hermione y que sus pies den en el suelo al ritmo de la música. _Más o menos_. Ella lo mira sonriente después de observar sus pasos, pero no dice nada hasta que la canción termina, dejando en Ron sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, se alegra de que haya finalizado la tortura. Por el otro… ¡empezaba a pillarlo de verdad!

—Uf—dice, llevando a Hermione a la silla más cercana—. Lo he hecho decentemente, ¿no?

Ella arquea las cejas.

—¡Lo has hecho bien! Además, sólo te equivocabas cuando te mirabas los pies. Ten un poco más de confianza en ti mismo.

—¿Qué tal el jazz nupcial, hermanito?

Ron se gira para encontrarse con George, que parece estar conteniéndose con muchísima dificultad para no ponerse a rodar en el suelo de la risa. Hermione lo mira sorprendida.

—¿Has sido tú?

—¡Claro que ha sido él!—Ron fulmina a su hermano con la mirada—. ¿Se puede saber en qué momento se te ha ocurrido poner esa…música…para que la bailásemos?

—Pero si lo he hecho por ti—replica George, fingiendo haberse ofendido—. Has dicho que no querías bailar un vals. Pues les he echado un _confundus_ a los músicos para que tocasen otra cosa…

—¡No quería bailar nada!—aclara Ron—. ¡No me gusta! ¡Y tú, Hermione, no le rías la gracia!—su desde hace unas horas esposa se está desternillando en la silla.

—¡Oh, vamos, Ron! ¡Ten sentido del humor! ¡Ha sido gracioso! Los vals nupciales están muy vistos—exclama Hermione con dramatismo.

Ron la observa con incredulidad. ¿Hermione estando de acuerdo con una broma? ¿Qué diablos le pasa al mundo hoy?

—Todos locos—concluye.

George sacude la cabeza y echa a andar hasta desaparecer de la vista. Ron aplaude su inteligencia. Porque como siga en su campo de visión durante dos segundos más va a matarlo. A ritmo de jazz, ya que tanta gracia le hace.

—Ron, ¿te has enfadado?—pregunta Hermione con suavidad. Ron se deja caer a su lado y refunfuña algo ininteligible—. Si quieres le echo la maldición de las piernas unidas a George—se ofrece.

Pese a que es una posibilidad tentadora, el pelirrojo niega con la cabeza.

—Es sólo… Hermione, te he dejado en ridículo, ¿verdad?

Ella lo mira con incredulidad.

—¿Qué? No, Ron… me lo he pasado muy bien bailando, en serio—sonríe ampliamente—. Y si hemos hecho el ridículo, míralo por el lado bueno: no te has caído ni se te han roto las gafas.

Ron no puede evitar soltar una carcajada al recordarlo.

—Entonces, bien—acepta, rodeando la cintura de Hermione y atrayéndola hacia él. Ella estira el cuello para besarlo, y cuando se separan pregunta:

—¿Entonces les pedimos que toquen otro para bailarlo?

Para su sorpresa, Ron sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Vale.


End file.
